


all's fair in love & blood

by stars_aligning



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Drama, F/M, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Theatre, Worried Ned Leeds, literally it's drama club, she's not good at first aid okay?, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_aligning/pseuds/stars_aligning
Summary: “Got stabbed,” Peter murmurs and Michelle shakes her head, listening intently. “Some… Some guy was robbing this girl and her gran’ma, I think. Got shot.”Michelle turns her gaze back to her boyfriend and stares at Peter in disbelief. “The grandma got shot?!”“No..." Peter shakes his head, trying to recount the events. “Gran’ma’s fine. I got shot.”(Or, Peter accidentally reopens a wound and bleeds out in the middle of a dress rehearsal.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	all's fair in love & blood

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for a prompt on Tumblr. I kinda got a little off track. Be warned, this hasn't been beta read.

“And scene!” Ned claps his hands together and, all at once, everything stops. The fellow members of the drama club break out of their poses, complaining and squealing about their lines, and MJ takes off her cliche princess hat as Ned comes up to them, beaming. “That was great, you guys!”

MJ hates drama club. Absolutely hates it. In fact, she hates all of the performing art clubs from glee, to choir (which, isn’t that the same thing?), to dance. But, theatre has to be the worst for her, though. Being surrounded by stuck up people for two hours three times a week and standing around, while they wait on remembering their lines? No thanks. She’d rather read. 

Still though, Ned’s been into theatre for some reason lately (she’s suspecting it has to do with Betty, but he wouldn’t say), so she’s doing it for him; and, she has to admit, the fact that she’s being given a few extra credits in her classes for this really helps.

“Yeah?” She crosses her arms and looks at him pointedly. She is not loving the whole princess getup she’s wearing and the seven inch stilettos she’s in are really hurting her feet. She’d like to get out of her costume sooner than later. “Does that mean we’re done then?”

“For now, yeah.” Ned nods, and Michelle internally sighs at this, but nods nonetheless. As Ned goes over to talk to some other drama kids about blocking and props, Michelle turns around and gives her boyfriend a kick in the foot. Peter had been lucky-- they had been rehearsing his character’s death scene, in which he bleeds out and gasps for air, so all he had to do was lie there. The lucky fool.

“Peter?” she calls, giving him another kick. “Hear that, nerd? We’re taking a break, you can get up now.”

She narrows her eyes, though, when her boyfriend doesn’t respond and, instead, just lays there.

“Peter!” she says a little bit louder this time, and crouches down on his right side. “What the…” Lifting him slightly, Michelle’s eyes widen and her mouth drops in shock as she takes in the blood beneath her boyfriend. It’s not a lot, which is a relief because she’s not good with blood and doesn’t know how to handle it if Peter were to lose too much, but it’s still enough to make her worry. “...Fuck?” she finishes, voice lowering to a whisper.

Lowering her boyfriend back down, Michelle slips her stilettos off and changes her position so she’s kneeling in front of Peter now, blocking the view from everyone else so they can’t see the blood or make out the fact that he’s unconscious. Then, she slaps his arm lightly and hopes he’ll wake up. “Peter!” she whisper-yells. “You idiot, what the…”

This time, however, Peter does wake up and Michelle thanks whatever god has heard her. “MJ?” he mumbles, briefly groaning and wincing when pain races through his veins. “What… What’s goin’ on?”

“I’m taking care of you is what’s going on,” she explains hurriedly. She spots a script lying on the ground a few feet over and swipes it before lifting Peter up again and pressing it against the side of his stomach. She knows that a towel would be better -- hell, anything would be better -- but paper is all they have right now, and the school can print another script anyway. Plus, costumes cost money, so she’s not applying pressure with her dress and she certainly isn’t risking leaving Peter for a few minutes just so she can run to her locker and grab her jacket. “Did you get hurt or something?” she asks. “On patrol last night?”

“Yeah.” Peter groans again and begins to look down at the injury, but Michelle just taps on his arm again and brings his attention back to her.

“Hey,” she calls. “Eyes up here. Tell me what happened on patrol.”

“Got stabbed,” Peter murmurs and Michelle shakes her head, listening intently, but also trying to form a plan as to how she’s gonna get Peter out here. Some kids have left by now, but there’s still a handful lingering around the studio and she doesn’t think she can get them out without turning a few heads. “Some… Some guy was robbing this girl and her gran’ma, I think,” Peter continues. “Got shot.”

Michelle turns her gaze back to her boyfriend and away from the blood-stained script and stares at Peter in disbelief. “The grandma got shot?!” she repeats. “Shit, is she...?” _‘That poor grandma,’_ Michelle thinks to herself.

“No..." Peter shakes his head, trying to recount the events. “Gran’ma’s fine. _I_ got shot.”

“You just told me you got stabbed!” Michelle’s having a hard time trying to keep up with this.

“Yeah.” Peter nods. “Got stabbed, ‘nd then I got shot.”

At this, Michelle releases an annoyed sigh, but holds back the rest of her snarkiness and reminds herself that if Peter survives, she (and May) will have plenty of time to lecture him later. “Okay, stay still,” she commands, and Peter does as he’s told. Then, seeing as her boyfriend is finally following instructions for once, Michelle spots Ned across the room and beckons him over. “Ned!” she yells, not even caring about the conversation she’s interrupting. “We need you, get over here!”

Ned makes his way over and Michelle moves aside so he can sit down beside her. “Hey,” he says, as he takes a seat beside Michelle, but in front of Peter. “What’s up?”

Michelle wastes no time in telling him what happened. “Peter got shot.”

“You got shot?!” Ned repeats loudly, and Michelle bumps his arm to get him to keep it down when a few heads turn their way. “Holy shit,” he whispers, glancing back at Peter with worry in his eyes. “Man, are you okay?”

“He’s bleeding out as we speak,” Michelle responds. At this, Peter glares mildly at her, but she doesn’t pay attention to it and remains unaffected by the action. Peter doesn’t get to be angry at her for telling Ned he’s bleeding out when he didn’t even tell her he was bleeding out in the first place; that’s not how this works.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Peter replies, emphasizing the second word of the sentence and trying to soothe his friends’ worries. “I can barely even feel it.”

_‘Oh my God,’_ Ned thinks to himself. _‘He can’t even feel it, Peter’s circulation is probably being cut off..."_

“Anyway,” Michelle interrupts, steering the conversation back on track, and turning to Ned again. “We need a distraction to get him out of here. There’s too many people around and we can’t risk letting them bring him to a hospital. He’s got that weird stuff in his blood.”

“Radiation,” Peter states, but Michelle and Ned ignore him.

“Say no more,” Ned says as he stands his up. Still sitting in front of Peter, Michelle watches from her spot as Ned walks away and makes his way over to their substitute drama teacher for the day. “Mr. Dell!” he yells. “We need to clean up the fake blood! Do you know where the mop is?!”

Taking that as their cue, Michelle hauls her boyfriend up and tries to casually throw his arm over her shoulder. It looks a little weird, but they are a couple now and luckily Peter’s wearing a dark long-sleeve sweater as part of his costume, so even if the position does look a little awkward to outsiders, they should make it out okay. Or, at least Michelle thinks they will, until... 

“Hey! Where’s my script?!”

Michelle pulls Peter the rest of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, and requests are appreciated, and feel free to find me on Tumblr. I'm @stars-aligning


End file.
